


Your Eyes are the Size of the Moon

by walking_travesty



Series: Four AM Rush [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Blowjobs, College, Cuddling, Fingering, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Marijuana, Morning Sex, Sex, Weed, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just don't fuck with this kids heart, alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes are the Size of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!  
> ((btw most of the characters in this story are in Uni!))

Zayn’s woken up the next morning by the sound of his alarm clock. He groans sleepily as he flops an arm out in search of the off button. With reluctance, he sits himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He grabs for his phone and immediately perks up when he sees a message in the inbox.

_Had a great time tonight, When can we do this again?_

_\--- Liam x_

Zayn smiles happily down at the message, but his chest is heavy with something else _._

_I can’t tonight. I have to work. :c_

_Maybe sometime next week? --- Zayn xx_

He replies, throwing the covers off of him. Zayn walks into the kitchen, Louis’s on his phone (as usual) chowing down on a bowl of cereal.

“Morning.” He says quietly, opening the fridge.

“Mornin’, stud muffin.” Louis chirps back happily. “How did your date go? Didn’t hear you come back.”

“It wasn’t a date, we were just hanging out.” Zayn whines as he pours himself a glass of orange juice.

“If he bought you food, then it was a date.” Louis says though a mouth full of cereal. “It’s like the definition of a date.”

“ _Okay_ , maybe it was a date.” Zayn sighs, “but that doesn’t mean we’re dating or anything.”

“Maybe to you, but are you sure he feels the same way?” Louis quips, eyebrow raised.

“Of course!” He says, but as he thinks about it he pouts, “Well, maybe.”

“Zayn,” Louis sighs, rubbing a hand down his face, “You can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?” Zayn asks innocently, sitting next to Louis.

“You can’t keep messing with all these different guys and expect them to be on the same page with you at all times.” Louis says, “It’s unfair to them.”

“So what are you trying to say? I’m leading him on or something?” Zayn replies, eyes squinted.

“I’m not saying that,” Louis says, hands raised in defense, “I’m just saying you need to be up front with him, Z. Tell him you’re not looking for a boyfriend.” Louis murmurs. “Didn’t you tell me he just came out of the closet? Zayn, he’s in a vulnerable state right now, and for you to come in a use him as you please is-“

“I’m not using him as I please!” Zayn shouts, jumping to his feet. “We’re just two adults who had sex and went on _one_ date, it doesn’t mean anything.”

Louis gets up from the table at that point, putting his bowl in the sink. “Whatever, Zayn,” He sighs, tone slightly annoyed, “Just don’t fuck with this kid’s heart, alright?” He adds, grabbing his backpack from the counter. “I have classes all day today and then I’m meeting Nick down at the library to study, so I’ll see you later?”

“I thought you hated Grimshaw?” Zayn asks; forehead scrunched in confusion.

“He’s actually not that bad now,” He says with a wicked smile, “don’t wait up for me!” He calls as he shuts the door. When the door shuts, Zayn is painfully aware of that fact that he has absolutely nothing to do this morning. He pouts as he shuffles from the kitchen. As he makes his way to his bedroom, an idea pops into his head.

“Hey!” Liam says happily when the receiver clicks in. Zayn can hear in the background “Get it, Liam!” followed by the shut of a door.

“Hey, Li. Are you busy?” Zayn chuckles, sitting on top of his covers.

“Nope, don’t have any classes until noon today.” He says.

“Good. Would you be interested in some morning sex?” Zayn says airily, picking at his nails. He hears Liam sputter and possibly him dropping his phone.

“I uh, s-sure?” Liam says, clearing his throat nervously.

“Good. I’ll text you my address.” Zayn chirps, hanging up after.

Thirty minutes (and a quick shower) later, Liam is stood nervously in front of Zayn’s door.

“Hey, babe.” Zayn says lowly, eyeing Liam up and down. Liam goes to say something but it cut off when Zayn grabs him by the collar and pulls him inside. When the door shuts, Zayn doesn’t hesitate to push Liam against it, lips attaching to the birthmark on his neck.

“Jesus, Zayn.” Liam groans, rubbing his hands over Zayn’s sides, gripping at every bit of exposed skin. Zayn sucks a purpling bruise against his neck, biting against it after as he trails light kisses over Liam’s strong jawline until his lips are connected to Liam’s. Liam places his hands firmly on Zayn’s bum, squeezing appraisingly, causing Zayn to whine breathlessly as he ruts against Liam’s leg.

"Where’s your bedroom.” Liam mumbles against Zayn’s open mouth, drawing in his bottom lip with his teeth. Zayn darts his tongue out, chasing after the taste of Liam’s lips.

“Down the hall; first door on the right.” Zayn whispers hotly into Liam’s ear, biting the lob after. Liam wraps his hands firmly around Zayn’s waist, moving him closer. Zayn takes the hint and jumps, wrapping his legs securely around Liam’s waist. Liam doesn’t hesitate to grope Zayn’s ass, his lips never leaving Zayn’s as he tries his best to navigate. When he gets to the door, he kicks it open and quickly makes his way to the bed. He drops Zayn down onto the bed and immediately crawls on top of him, hands wrapping possessively around Zayn’s wrists.

“Fuck, Liam. When did you get so possessive?” Liam scrapes his teeth against the side of Zayn’s neck; biting into his shoulder after.

“I’m trying some things out.” Liam huffs, sucking a lovebite into Zayn’s delicious collarbone, “Is that alright?” He asks after, his eyes meeting Zayn’s.

“Y-Yea, please continue.” Zayn breathes, fingers wriggling into Liam’s short hair. Liam grins dirtily down at Zayn, his brown eyes almost completely black. The look sends a shiver down Zayn’s spine as Liam raises his hands above his head ; nipping his way down Zayn’s neck.

“Keep your hands by your head, alright?” Liam whispers lowly into Zayn’s ear. He takes the squeak Zayn lets out as an okay as he lets his hands drag down to the waistband of his boxers. With the help of Zayn, Liam tugs Zayn’s boxers off, his cock slapping against his stomach.

“You don’t have to do anything, I’m fine; you don’t have to-“ Zayn goes to say when he’s cut off by the feeling of Liam’s lips wrap around the head of his cock. “Oh my god, Liam.” Zayn groans, hands curling up into fists by his head. Liam’s tentative at first; giving the head of dick small kitten licks. He’s encouraged to do more by the loud moans that are being ripped from Zayn’s throat. Liam grabs him by the base, wrapping a strong hand around him. He strokes slowly, lips attached to the head. Zayn bites his fist, attempting to keep himself quiet as Liam slowly starts to take him down inch by inch. Zayn struggles to not buck up into Liam’s warm, wet mouth. When Liam can’t take anymore, he strokes the rest of it, gagging as he bobs his head up and down experimentally. Zayn is withering, beads of sweat forming on his chest as he breathes in heavily. Zayn is caught completely off guard when he feels a finger against his entrance, circling around the rim. He cringes, a throaty moan escaping his mouth as he stares down at Liam. Liam’s eyes never leave his as he removes Zayn’s cock from his mouth. His brown eyes are almost completely black as he licks his lips at Zayn.

“Do you have any lube?” Liam croaks, voice sounding wreck.

“I-In the nightstand; top drawer.” Zayn breathes out, his fingers curling into the comforter below him. Liam removes the finger as he gets up from the bed. Zayn doesn’t even realize he’s back until he feels the bed dip in between his legs. Liam strokes Zayn with his finger; slowly circling the ring of muscle before pushing inside slightly. A whine from Zayn makes him push in more; as far as he can go, arching his finger after. “Fuck,” Zayn drawls out, pushing his hips down against Liam’s finger. Liam’s eyes widen in shock before a heavy sighs escapes his mouth when he sees Zayn wither in pleasure. He hears Zayn mumble something, but he can’t quite catch it.

“What was that, love?” Liam chirps, pulling his finger out before sinking it slowly back in. Zayn’s posture stiffens before his hips move down to meet his finger.

“More.” Zayn says loudly, fingers clenched into the sheets. Liam swallows down a groan as he adds to the first finger; licking his lips as he watches them sink deeper in Zayn’s ass. The tip of his middle finger brushes something, and when it does, Zayn’s hips come of the bed; a loud groan vibrating throughout his entire body. Liam aims for it again and Zayn’s reaction is even bigger. He arches his fingers; thrusting his fingers against the same bundle of nerves. “S-Stop doing that,” Zayn shivers; trying to hold himself in place, “ ‘M gonna’ cum.” He sighs. “I need you in me.” He mumbles after. Liam groans, nipping Zayn’s thigh as he pulls his fingers out of him. He bends down over the side of the bed, pulling out the condom in the back pocket of his jeans.

“Flip over for me, yea?” Liam mumbles sliding the condom down his length. “Hands and knees.”

Zayn complies, flipping over as he pushes himself up. Liam drizzles lube over his cock before crawling up behind Zayn, placing a hand on his hip. Liam bends over to kiss Zayn’s shoulder softly as he pushes himself in. Zayn voices his slight discomfort quietly as Liam eases himself in. Liam tries not to thrust all at once. He stays still for a moment, rubbing Zayn’s back soothingly as the older boy adjusts.

“Can you move please?” Zayn grits in discomfort, his back muscles tensing. Liam grunts, pulling out slowly before pushing back in roughly. The movement makes Zayn surge forward, a low moan vibrating at the back of his throat. Liam does it again, pulling out slowly only to thrust back in roughly until he settles into an agonizing pace. Zayn’s arms begin to tremble as he tries to hold back his noises. “S-Shit.” Zayn grits out lowly, rocking his arse to meet Liam’s thrusts. Liam grabs Zayn shoulder, gripping his hip with the other as he continues to plow into him. He can feel the burning heat of his orgasm slowly building up inside him.

Zayn wraps a hand around his hard cock, pumping frantically as he tries to hold himself up. Liam comes with a shout, stilling as he pours into the condom, breath heavy and labored. Zayn comes seconds later, and with a throaty moan he comes into his hand, collapsing onto his forearms.

“Shit.” Zayn mumbles into his arm, rocking his hips tentatively back against Liam’s. Once Liam’s breath evens out, a gently pulls out of Zayn, flopping onto his back on the bed. Zayn falls to his side, his limbs like lead as he tries to move. Liam pulls of the condom, tying to it off and throwing somewhere near the bin as he moves closer to Zayn.

“Hi.” Liam says tiredly, rubbing his thumb across Zayn’s cheek.

“ ‘ello.” Zayn mumbles back, a dopey smile on his face.

“You’re really pretty,” Liam slips out before he knows what he’s saying. Zayn chuckles softly, blushing at the compliment.

“You always say that.” Zayn adds; his eyelids drooping close.

“ ‘Cause it’s true.” Liam replies.

“Well, thanks.” Zayn says shyly, biting his bottom lip.

-=-

After spending the next hour in bed, the two lads decide to spend the rest of their morning together. They take a shower and end up in the living room in just their boxers having a heated discussion on which Avenger is the “best one”-while also completely stoned.

“For fuck sakes, babe,” Liam says, taking another hit of his joint, “Tony Stark is shite; the Hulk his better,” He says after, “He’s fucking green and shit-so clearly he’s better.”

“Just because he’s green doesn’t mean he’s good.” Zayn says, brain hazy with weed and the intoxicating scent of Liam curled up next to him, “He turns into a bloody monster when he’s mad-imagine if he were a woman.” Zayn adds; earning a loud cackle from Liam.

“You’re a fucking idiot.” Liam chuckles; earning him a pillow to the face which results in a full blown pillow fight. They finally give up after twenty minutes and resolve into playing video games.

“Shit, well I’ve missed most of my classes for today.” Liam mumbles as he stumbles back into his jeans, “but, if I leave now I’ll just have enough time to catch my music theory lecture.” He says as he throws on his t-shirt and jacket. Zayn pouts as he gets up from the couch to walk towards the door. As Liam scrambles out the door, he stops as if he remembered something. He turns around and surprises Zayn with a deep kiss. “I’ll catch you later, babe.” Liam smiles; throwing him a wink over his shoulder as he turns the corner. Zayn closes the door, that sinking feeling in his chest now reaching down to his stomach. There was something so _domestic_ about the exchange.

Zayn didn’t like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooooooooooo much for reading!  
> School is over for me next week (thank christ), SO HOPEFULLY I CAN HAVE A *REGULAR POSTING SCHEDULE FOR NOT JUST THIS STORY BUT FOR ALL OF MY CURRENT STORIES OUT THERE SO YAY.  
> Comments (Good and Bad) are accepted  
> Suggestions are welcomed  
> Kudos are appreciated!!!  
> I love you all, have a nice day. <3 
> 
>    
> Title is from Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! at the Disco  
>  
> 
> *I highly doubt it'll end up being regular-I am horrible with deadlines so we'll see what happens.


End file.
